


Shades and Monsters

by Sinnameg



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Genital Mutilation, Genital Torture, Gutfucking, Human/Monster Romance, Monsters, Self Genital Mutilation, Self-Mutilation, Verbal Humiliation, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnameg/pseuds/Sinnameg
Summary: Commission: Trans girl kicked out of her home, finds and nice little apartment that's haunted by a skin walking shade, relationship and gore filled trysts ensue, with an appearance from the shade's larger and more monstrous half.





	Shades and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie is a trans female (she/her pronouns)  
> Roanoke is a genderfluid and intersex shade (he/it pronouns)

Parents were shit, and family was shit, she knew that from the very start of trying to be herself. The moment their ‘baby boy’ dressed in a pretty dress and heels then refused to take them off, they kicked their child out of the house. She only had the clothes on her back and a sackful of shit she grabbed before she was shoved out and told not to come back. The first night, she went to a friend and spend the night with a good deal of tears. The next day, she marched to that house and got all her stuff after an icy reception.  
Now, a week and half later, she had a job and had enough money to no long couch surf, able to get her own little place to live. Friends put in their two cents and she looked around, but nothing seemed to work for her, and it was a struggle. Then she met a nice girl at a bar and was offered an apartment near the edge of town for an extremely low sum of money (after she had a few drinks, of course). She said yes, forked over her cash, and got the key right then. She promised herself to look at it in the morning as she fell asleep on the couch of her friend’s house, and smiled through the night

It was just her luck that the place was the creaky and haunted house on the edge of town that she had been told ghost stories about by the older kids when she was younger. But, it was somewhere to live, so she’s have to put her big girl panties on and deal with whatever paranormal infestation was in the house. Regrettably so. She stepped into the little place and shuddered at the creepy feeling that settled into her bones. So what if she was scared of ghosts? It… it was a bargain, and she could be alone… That was, until the ghosts and spirits came out of the woodwork with displeasure at the fact that she was taking up residence and disturbing them.

The previous owner had been all too happy to be rid of the creaky place, and shivers danced up her spine as she slowly came to understand why he had practically given her the key without even a payment. Every creak of the woodwork had her hair standing on edge, and she repeated the fact that she would get used to all of the noises and the creaks, that it was just an old place, and it would be fine once she got used to everything and settled into a routine. Maybe… maybe she would make ghost friends.

A squeak escaped her when the closet door slammed open suddenly, and she almost jumped out of her skin. The thought made the creature in the closet chuckle, though it was quiet so it didn’t disturb the newcomer. It watched as she slowly walked to the closet and, with a trembling hand, pushed the door closed, the fear in her eyes betraying the sense of confidence that she tried to put on. The shade chuckled quietly, and she froze as she had the door halfway closed, trembling and staring into the darkness with huge, fear blown eyes. 

The sight of her being so scared was so cute, it had to admit, and it chittered happily. She let out a little squeak at the chittering, backing away from the closet and bumping into the bed. It stayed quiet afterwards, and she dashed to the closet to slam the door closed before the thing in her closet could make any other noises, her fear still filling and scenting the air. The air wafted in through the slits of the closet door and the shade took deep breaths, filling its nose with the sweet fear scent.

It stayed quiet until she was in her bed, curled up with a lamp on to dispel the darkness that was in every crack of the apartment. The shade opened the closet door slowly, its claws retracted to not make a noise as it crawled towards her bed. She was fully asleep, and the shade made quick work of climbing onto the bed next to her feet, the bed barely shifting from its pencil thin weight. The thin, skeletal body seemed to roll with smoke, black as the night and speckled with white spots, almost as if it were made of the stars. It had many eyes, around thirteen that speckled down its face and neck, and small slits for its nose. No mouth, there was a large gash in his stomach that opened up with needle teeth and a long tongue that served it the best when it wanted to rip food up. Its arms and legs were long and gangly, as big as its head and torso combined, and its fingers had four joints, with claws that could retract into its knuckles.

It sat and watched her from the foot of her bed, taking in every detail of her body. The air wasn’t working in the apartment just yet, so it wasn’t long before she kicked off the covers and ended up sprawling, and the shade grinned as it took in her form, the small mounds on her chest and the little tiny peaks that poked through her thin shirt. It blinked its many eyes slowly as it took in her more soft and squishy form. Humans would call it chubby, soft fat on her belly and thighs looking so squishy, so much so that the shade wanted to grab at it, feel the give of the soft skin and gentle firmness under its fingers and palms. It smiled as it watched her twitch and roll a few time in her sleep, gracing her belly with a bump of its head as a semi kiss before slinking back into its closet.

 

The shade didn’t bother her for a few nights and days, letting the girl get comfortable in her new surroundings and accustomed to the noises around the apartment. It still watched her from the closet, watching with its many eyes as she dressed and went about her day. It stayed in the shadows when it went out of the closet. She knew that it was behind her most of the time, feeling the dark presence while she was moving through the apartment, and it brought her… comfort, perhaps? Even in the presence was dark as the night, it was nice to know she wasn’t quite alone in this new place.

Eventually, three months after moving in, she was asleep in her bed once again and her shade was perched on the end, watching her and smiling softly. Before it could blink, though, she was sitting up and staring right at him, the lamp turned on and making the shade back away from the light. It stares at her and she stares back, both of them silent. She stills her breathing as her eyes roam over its thin, almost skeletal figure, and at the slit in its belly of its mouth. It shies away when she reaches for it slowly, hissing softly simply because it doesn’t know what she’s doing, and she retracts her hand with wide eyes.

It watches her as she sits up fully, pushing the covers away and showing the large thighs that the shade wished desperately to be between. Her underwear stretched as she shifted onto her knees, and its eyes widened as the bulge of a human cock came to the light. It had yet to see one in person, two of the previous owners of the apartment having tried to banish it and the other attempting to burn its home down (it disliked thinking of the most recent owner before this human, she had used him in the worst ways and left him with wary feelings around all humans). It leaned close and she flushed as it stared intently at her cock, the shade scuttling back as her hands moved down to her panties.

“Do you want to see it?” she asked quietly, cheeks already pink as she watched it, its eyes widening as it nodded once, then twice. She took a deep breath and flushed more as she moved her panties down her thighs and off her legs, cock fattening up as it watched and she spread her legs. She had always enjoyed the thought of a monstrous lover, and now she was showing herself off to a shade that she didn’t even think could speak. It watched intently as her cock slowly hardened, standing high and thick against her thigh.

The sight had its own cock standing as well, the small thing barely even making a change to his look, but his cunt was visible when he shifted, puffy lips catching on her sheets and smearing star smattered black cum against the fabric. She flushed brightly as she watched it shifting and its cunt kept smearing her sheets, her cock filling out more until she had to wrap a hand around it and squeeze.

It watched in interest, head tilted as she stroked herself and groaned softly. It even shuffled closer, its cunt brushing just slightly against her calf and smearing her skin. It was sticky and cold cum, but she didn’t care, especially not when she dipped her fingers in it and tasted it experimentally. It tasted like black licorice and she loved it. The shade watched her, slick gushing from its cunt and dripping from its cock, and she gave it a little smirk. It flushed and reached out tentatively and touched the tip of her cock with a gentle finger, claw pulled back. She let go of her cock and laid her hand on the bed, watching it as it touched her gently and curiously.

Once it had a feeling that she wouldn’t hurt it, the shade moved up to straddle her hips, and she gasped softly as its soft, plush cunt rubbed shyly at her cock, giving it a little kiss as a greeting. A small gush of slick kissed against its cunt from the tip of her cock, and the shade’s shoulders shook up and down in glee, as if it were laughing. She pouted, but moaned when it rubbed its cunt over the length of her cock, smearing it with black fluid and tapping the tip with its own little cock’s head. The little thing was barely half of hers, and fat as all hell. She was never good with judging inches visually, but she held up her hand and judged the size with it. The base lined up with the heel of her hand, it’s cock barely brushed the first knuckle of her middle finger. It was adorable.

She smiled up at the shade and it looked away shyly, fitting its cunt around her cock and grinding against it, the slick fluids making her groan as it rubbed off on her. The poor shade didn’t last long- it hadn’t been touched like this in years- and seized up when it came, a little strangled rumble escaping its mouth as it’s cunt gushed around her cock and its little cock sprayed grey across her chest and belly. She giggled as she watched the shade twitch before wrapping her hand around herself and getting off quickly. The shade stayed put as she came on its belly, right on the seam of its mouth, and she watched as a grey tongue lolled out of the slit- and sharp needle teeth showed as well- and lapped up her spend, making her flush brightly. 

The shade let out a rumbling purr before nuzzling her face and slinking back to its closet, lethargic from its high and the spending of energy it didn’t really have. She laughed softly as she looked at herself, covered in black and grey fluids, and decided she’d take a shower then and there. Whispering a goodnight to the shade, she padded to the bathroom, intent on forging a good relationship with the creature. And possibly doing that again.

 

One of the things that the shade had to come clean to her after some time of them getting to know one another was the fact that it could skin walk and steal people’s bodies for a time. Along with the fact that it needed- often times- human flesh to eat and survive on , and that was one thing she wasn’t sure how to supply. So she brought it meat from the supermarket and set it in its closet so it could eat in private, and that was alright for a time as they grew closer and had their first night of actual sex, and then their second, and third, and even more after that.

A night that she was spending with her shade in the bed, she was on her phone and scrolling through her old hook up app and humming softly before getting an idea. “Roanoke, what do you think about showing off how well you can possess people’s bodies? A couple of the guys that’re on here look alright enough to invite in for you to control and fuck me with,” she murmured to it, and the shade lifted its head up. It was strange to hear the name she had given it (“I can’t just call you Shade, silly! How about Roanoke? It’s cool, and my favorite story,” she had giggled, and it felt happiness at the memory) and it smiled just a bit before thinking over her question. The thought of having another in their home and being controlled by it was intriguing, it had to admit, and it definitely wished to be the one fucking his human for once, so he nodded his head and smiled a bit with its belly mouth.

She smiled in return and shuffled close to the shade, holding her phone up for it to see the humans that she had her eyes on. All of them were interesting looking to the shade, but one looked like a complete jerk and a delicious meal as well. It tapped the screen lightly with one claw on the human’s face, and she nodded as she sent a quick message to the man. He replied almost embarrassingly fast, and she giggled happily at that. They would have fun with this one, she just knew it. The shade watched as she flirted, her lips curling occasionally when the human male made her mad, but she continued with her little talk with him, only because she needed him to come into the apartment for her shade.  
The night that the boy showed up, the shade was a bit rattled, expressing his concerns that she may like this human more than she liked it and it might not be able to actually possess the man. She just smiled and cupped its face, pressing a little kiss to his chin before kissing his belly as well, his tongue poking out to lick her gently. It moved back into the closet and waited patiently as she answered the door and wined and dined the stranger that was to be in their bed. Roanoke felt his mouth curl downwards while it watched his human kiss the male, but she didn’t seem into it, and he noticed that her cock wasn’t standing proud- though the other human’s was. Then, there! Her signal, and the shade climbed out of the closet, claws extended as it gripped the male and pulled him away from it’s human.

She watched happily as her shade cleanly ripped away the skin of her little guest, shucking it to the ground and shushing the human in its arms as he screamed. The sight of the blood pooling on the hardwood floors had her cringing a bit, but she felt her cock stir at the sight of her shade fitting itself over the now skinless and- presumably- unconscious human. Its form bulged and swelled, overtaking the bloody and red form of their guest almost like a putty, and she gasped when it fully overtook the entire body and almost looked the same as it did before stealing the human’s form.

The only difference with Roanoke’s form when he had a more human appearance was the fact that his mouth was in a more ‘normal’ spot, on his face. His skin was still the same star flecked night sky, and he still kept all thirteen eyes. His eyes were still dark in the sclera, and golden in the iris, and she was almost entranced. Roanoke thought it strange to have a mouth on his face, and poked at his new placement, then patted his flat belly without his mouth. He heard the soft throat clearing from the bed and smiled sheepishly, climbing onto the bed next to his human and pressing his lips to hers curiously. She happily took over the entire kiss, pulling him close by his new dark hair and kissing him deeply, her tongue running over his and curling around the muscle.

Roanoke groaned and bucked against her thigh, his new and much longer cock bumping against hers, the fabric of her panties catching on both leaking tips. She moved her hands down and tugged off her panties, throwing them into some corner of the room before grabbing for the plug she had in her cunt, keeping her spread open and ready to take her shade’s cock. The pop of the plug leaving her had Roanoke’s cock jumping, and he didn’t waste time before humping at her, their mouths still locked. The tip of his cock glanced off her hip and her balls, then against her cunt. She giggled before reaching down and guiding him inside her body, and Roanoke moaned at the velvet heat that surrounded him.

He thrust forward quickly, panting into her mouth as he rocked into his human, her moans music to his ears. Part of him was ashamed that he wasn’t taking his time, but he couldn’t, not with her cunt feeling so amazing around him. He moaned as she squeezed around him, his head falling to her shoulder. His hands moved of their own accord, lifting her hips up and shoving her torso down- his eyes caught the bounce of her little tits and he wanted to bite at them- as his hips snapped into her faster and harder. She was sobbing with pleasure then, nails digging into the pillows as she arched up, her cock bouncing and hitting her soft belly with each thrust. Her moans escalated when his sharp needle teeth found her nipples, nibbling gently at the buds before moving to bite at her breast.

She didn’t last long, and soon clenched around Roanoke with a shriek of his name as he cock squirted across her chest and belly. He came after her, cursing as he slammed his hips deep in her cunt and coated her insides. He kept thrusting through his orgasm, brows drawn upwards and mouth open in a little O of pleasure with his tongue poking out, and she giggled at the sight of him making an ahegao face from her cunt, her cock giving a little twitch at the sight even when her shade slumped against her with a soft whine of pleasure and sensitivity. Roanoke happily rested against her, his hips occasionally jolting forward to keep the tight and hot feeling around his cock. The jolts had him hardening in no time, and she giggled as he began rabbit fucking into her cunt again, her hands cupping his cheek as the bed jolted and he panted as he stared at her. They fucked another two times after that, and Roanoke slid off their guest slowly, placing the bloody form on the floor.

The shade glanced at her, and she nodded softly, giving him permission to eat in front of her. The thought of watching him eat had her squirming, and she would have been aroused if she wasn’t fucked out. But, she did sit up straight as it began eating, humping its hips forward towards the body- almost as it was fucking the skinless form- to get the meat into its belly mouth. She flushed as Roanoke kept eating, little snarls escaping him as he worked the food into his mouth, sometimes ripping a limb off with his claws and holding it to his belly as his hips humped forward to get the food further into his belly. She had no idea where he kept all the food, but saw the forms of his arms and legs filling out with a bit of fat, just a little with each bit of meat that Roanoke ate. It growled as it shoved the head of the body into its belly, hips flexing forward, and she saw its cock fattening up with each jolt of its hips. 

She holds back her giggles as Roanoke’s cock fattens up enough and slips into the meat he’s eating, and he grunts as he begins fucking hard and fast into the warm and wet meat. The shade is truly insatiable and unable to not fuck something, and she gasps softly as it moves its meat down under its fat cunt to rub its slick against the meat, crimson blood mixing with black slick into a sauce like consistency on the meat. It cums quickly into the indent in the meat that its cock made, and she flushes as she watches it just eat the section of meat that it had cum in. Even worse, it’s tongue shoves into the little hole and scoops out the black cum before it eats the meat fully. She whines as she watches, flushed bright and it smiled at her before grabbing the meat under its cunt and crawls to her, holding the gift out.  
She shouldn’t. It’s disgusting, and immoral, and wrong.

But it smells so good, the cum and blood mixture, and the meat was just against her favorite spot on her shade, and her hands are reaching for the limb. She takes a small bite and licks off the thick mixture before chewing the raw meat and swallowing, her lip curling just a bit and making her shade giggle before shoving the rest of the meat in its belly and crawling to her bathroom to clean itself up. It also cleans the floor where the meat was, and she smiled wide as it crawls into her bed and curls up on the other side of the mattress. They still hadn’t gotten to the stage where Roanoke slept in her arms, but she was content with that. It would take the time it needed to recover from past trauma, and she wouldn’t push it. Hell, it was amazing for Roanoke to even be in her bed after the last owner of the house ruined him for many humans, and she was thankful that he trusted her to be with her in her bed. A murmured goodnight, and she was fully asleep, Roanoke also passed out on his side of the bed.

When she woke in the morning, Roanoke was in her arms, having migrated to her side of the bed and curled up against her chest. She took a minute to breathe in his smoky scent before tears fell down her cheeks and she beamed down at the shade against her body, tears coming harder as she kept looking at him. Roanoke woke slowly and looked up at her with confused eyes, asking quietly (and a bit frightened) what he had done wrong, and why she was crying. When he moved away, she held him close, giggling through her tears and explained that she was proud of him, and so happy that he trusted her so much.

The entire morning after that, neither of them left the bed without one another, and made love slowly most of the day.

 

A year after they had first begun being considered ‘a couple’, Roanoke was curled in his human’s arms, hugging her hips as she read to him. The shade waited until she was done with their story before looking up at her, its many eyes crinkled in the corners as it’s mouth smiled. I have a secret to tell you, it said, voice rough and sweet in her mind, and she raised a brow before turning her full attention to it. It nodded, then took a long breath.

_I am a small part of a large creature. I share the thoughts and eyes and ears of it, and it likes you. If I inhabit your body and skin, you will not be in any pain from any injury, and will heal from all wounds_ , it explained, and she hummed in reply, waving for it to continue its words. _If you wish, I could take you to my monstrous companion. He would like to meet you, and has an interest in gutfucking you_ , Roanoke purred, and she paused at that. Being gutfucked had been… one of the things that she was very into in theory, but was unsure as to how it would work, but with her shade controlling and protecting her body…

She flushed when Roanoke gave her a knowing look, and took a deep breath. “I trust you, Ro. How about we visit him tonight? As an anniversary gift to one another,” she breathed, and Roanoke purred happily, rolling onto its back and exposing its beaming mouth. Oh, it was so happy! It hurriedly moved around the house and made sure everything was prepared for when they came back home the next morning while its human watched with a smile, enjoying the fact that it was so excited.

When night fell, she was nervous, but the moment Roanoke stood in front of her, its head gently brushing against hers in a comforting act, she felt her nerves calming. A kiss to its forehead and then she was relaxing herself. Roanoke had tried to bring itself to remove her skin the first time it had tried to take her form, but it couldn’t stand the thought of harming its human. So, instead, it slid over her body like a glove or a blanket, cuddling close to her skin and taking over her mind and movements. She was dimly aware of them moving through the night, and she knew that it was Roanoke trying to keep her blind to the path it took to its larger half, in case she tried to visit him by herself. Her steps crunched over fallen leaves and she gasped as she spied a huge monster towering above her form, the sight of its cock making her drool.

Though she was comfortable at her height of five feet and eight inches, she was very happy to see that the monster was nearly seven feet tall, dwarfing her and her shade. Her heart raced at the mere thought of getting to be ripped apart by the monster in front of her, and she swallowed hard.The monster stared down at her before leaning down and brushing its forehead over hers in a greeting, and she smiled as she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to its cheek. It stared at her before pulling her close and tugging at her clothes. Roanoke purred something in her mind but she was intent on stripping herself, though that barely worked when the monster ripped her clothes off with one claw.  
She giggled as it took her into its arms, the ground shaking just a bit when it fell back onto its ass and held her in its lap. Its lips opened to show a huge tongue which licked over her tits and to her mouth, slipping between her lips and not wasting much time before fucking into her mouth. A hand went to her soft belly, grabbing at the softness of her form before claws pricked into her skin and muscle, digging in deep as it pushed her onto her back.

One hand went down to her cunt, the creature grunting when it felt he plug in her- keeping her slick inside and her cunt stretched wide- before it pulled the thing out slowly and set it on the ground next to its legs. The feeling of thick fingers pushing into her cunt had her gasping around the tongue in her mouth, grinding her hips down. Two fingers, and then three, and up to four. This monster must have been huge to stretch her this much, but a breathy Roanoke murmured that it was a precaution that had been given to his monstrous half so she would be okay.

Then, the feeling of a hard and weeping cock against her own as the monster above her shifted and its loincloth fell away, and she pulled away from the large tongue and the monster’s mouth to see the thing she was about to be taking. She swallowed hard at the huge thing- it was almost the length of her forearm, and just as thick- before beaming at the monster and kissing it deeply, rocking their cocks together. The claws in her skin then moved, and she shrieked as pain lanced through her- and Roanoke moaned high as he felt the same pain- and her belly opened wide.

Thick entrails and guts spilled out from the gaping hole in her belly, and she moaned as she watched her inside steaming in the cool night air. The monster above her, again, wasted no time in straddling her and shoving its cock rudely through her intestines, wrapping loops of her guts around its cock. A couple loops even settled around its balls, and the monster tightened them a bit before it truly started fucking into her belly. The squelching noises filled her ears and the smell of blood flooded almost every breath she took, but she loved it so fucking much. Roanoke babbled in her head about the pain, how much he loved it, and her hips jolted up as the monster above her began truly fucking her.

Its cock moved hard and fast inside her guts, crimson coloring its thick cock and pieces of viscera clinging to the hot flesh as it tore her guts to pieces. It reached into her belly and grabbed a handful of intestines, ripping into them with sharp teeth and even sharper claws, its eyes never leaving hers as it ate and fucked into her hard. She felt its balls- the huge thick things they were, fuck she wanted to taste them- tighten against her pelvic bone and she sobbed at the thought of it cumming in her belly like this. But it pulled out of her guts before slamming into her cunt and fucking her hard. Both hand were on her hips, yanking her on and off its cock like she was just a little toy for it to cum in. And that’s exactly what it did, rabbit fucking into her cunt before slamming in deep and hard and roaring as it filled her with hot seed.

It filled her up, and she ran her hand over the bump of her remaining belly, moaning as it ripped her open more. There was the top of her cunt, visible through the mess of her guts, and there was the tear in the top of her cunt where its cum was leaking into her guts, and she couldn’t hold her orgasm back. She jolted and bucked up, cock jumping without a hand on it and gushing cum all over her own belly and guts as the monster began fucking her again, this time manhandling her onto her front. Her ruined guts fell to the ground with wet smack, and she let out a throaty groan at the sight, cock twitching even after she had just cum, and the pink liquid dripped from her with the blood and ruined guts from the hole in her belly.

Roanoke’s mind curled around her own and he murmured how well she was doing, how hot it was to fuck her like this, and she remembered that he shared a mind with the beast brutalizing her insides while he shared her mind as well. She begged for a minute to hear what he felt as the monster picked up speed, those thick balls slapping against her ass the whole time, and he laughed before indulging her. _“I can feel every little twitch of your cunt against my cock, and also feel every vein of my cock in your cunt. It’s strange, but I love it. Perhaps when we return home I can give you a taste of what it is like. But your cunt feels so good, I adore it,”_ he breathed in her mind, and she sobbed as she clenched down happily, both thee monster and Roanoke moaning at the feeling.

By the end of it, she had been fucked three times by the monster after it ripped her guts open, and it has sucked her cock once. Once she had healed, it fucked her once more and came again before it left, leaving her blissed out in the woods with a gaping and sloppy cunt to deal with. Roanoke slid off her body slowly, and once his form was his own, he shivered at the sight of her hole, and she giggled. _May I fuck you once?_ His voice was soft as he spoke, and she nodded sweetly, though she had a feeling she wouldn’t feel him fucking her at all, not after taking the monster’s cock almost five times that night.

And sure enough, when Roanoke’s small fat cock slipped through the mess that his larger half left, she didn’t feel a damn thing, but he fucked into her hard with a concentrated look in his eyes. “I can’t feel your cock at all, Roanoke,” she purred, grinning as he whined and whimpered, his hips stuttering but going faster. “It’s so little, how can you even call it a cock? But you feel it all, your little cock so feeling so happy in my used cunt. My poor little Ro, maybe I should call your bigger half over so I can actually feel you fucking me,” she giggled, and Roanoke almost wailed as he came suddenly, cock jumping in her stretched out cunt and filling her with his black seed. He slumped against her chest and pouted a bit up at her before she sat up slowly and leaned down, kissing across his belly slowly, letting his tongue curl around her wrist as she kissed his skin and giggled softly. He grabbed her bag and dressed her gently after wiping her clean (and also scooping out each and every bit of cum from her cunt with his tongue) and possessing her body for the trip home.

She fell asleep the moment she hit the bed, smiling the whole time and cuddling Roanoke close.

 

It took her about a week to fully ‘recover’ from their tryst in the woods, though after three days she felt perfectly fine. The rest of the time was due to Roanoke fussing about her belly and guts being fully able to settle after that, and for her cunt to be fine. She laid in bed most of the time, sleeping it off and cuddling with her dear shade. She was happy at work and greeted everyone sweetly, having a glow about her that was easily a “I just had an amazing night of sex” glow, and she loved it. The moment she was off work, though, she slept for most of the day. Roanoke was always home and happy to see her, kissing over her body and licking her skin as well.

Then, a month after their visit in the woods, she came home to a ready and needy Roanoke spread on the floor and playing with its cock. It looked up as she entered the room, waiting until she was settled before it crawled to her and shuffled close, voice shy as it spoke. I heard of something, and want to try it with you. I trust you, it breathed as it rolled onto its back, legs spread and cunt on display. _I… like pain, and would like if you could, perhaps, slap my cunt raw_ , Roanoke offered with a shy smile on its belly, and she let out a little whine as her cock hardened in her shorts and she nodded dumbly.

The dumbness wore off when she first smacked its cunt, lightly, and it sighed happily. Roanoke loved this, and she knew it’d love it more if she had all her energy in it. The next slap had it wailing, stinging and hard as she brought her hand down in the center of its cunt. A growl of “Count, Roanoke,” and it’s sobbing out each number after her smacks. Each hit is wet and nasty, stinging her hand and getting black slick on her palm, as she flicks the tip of its cock as she rubs over its cunt, each new feeling having Roanoke clench and sob and wail happily. By the end of it, she had Roanoke count out fifteen slaps, its cunt dripping with slick and puffy as ever by the time she slipped her fingers inside.

“You’re dripping so much, Ro, how cute. Just smacking your cunt has you soaking yourself like a little slut,” she giggled as she fingered it slowly, and it whined happily, arching up with a weak flex of its hips. Her fingers quickened until she was almost slamming them into its sensitive pussy, Roanoke clawing at the arm she had pressed on its belly to keep it still while she fingerbanged it. She curled her fingers sweetly and Roanoke screamed as it stiffened, clenching around her fingers as it gushed around her digits, a jet of black liquid spraying out as it squirted for her for the first time, her giggles sounding as she fingered it through the new experience.

“That’s my good little shade, what a good boy! Squirting for me and being so perfect,” she murmured as she kissed its belly and forehead sweetly, patting its cunt once before standing and grabbing a towel from the bathroom to clean it up. Roanoke just laid there on the bed, eyes shut as it caught its breath and let its human clean it up, whining when she ran over its sensitive and hot cunt. Once it was clean, she laid next to it and smiled happily, running her fingers gently over its belly. It hummed at the contact, smiling at her and cuddling close to rest.

After its resting from the cunt torture he had the day previous, Roanoke was ready for another round of fucking when his human returned home, climbing all over her and groping at her cock through her skirt and panties. It was adorable how needy he already was, and she shoved him lightly onto the bed. They had spoken in bed the night previous about including more pain into Roanoke’s pleasure (at its insistence), and both of them were excited for what that implied for the night ahead.

Her hands found gentle holds on its hips, murmuring an “Are you ready?” before Roanoke gave a nod and took a breath to relax. She smiled and kissed its cheek softly, then lifting its hips up, her hands moving to cup its lower back as it curled against itself, cock already fattening up and straining towards its mouth. “That’s a good shade, want you to eat it,” she breathed as its tongue unfurled and curled around its cock, and Roanoke let out a moan in her head as he stroked and licked himself. She clicked her tongue, pushing his hips further towards that mouth before his little cock was right at the needle teeth in its mouth.

It whined before nibbling at itself, gushed of percum dripping from the tip as it tried to bring itself to mutilate its own body. A moment later and it was biting down on the tip, taking the entire thing bit by bit and moaning at the pain that shot through him. His thighs were already shaking, pleasure crashing with pain in a delicious cocktail. The little bite disappeared and Roanoke strained to get another bite, this time tearing off a major chunk of his cock and swallowing it down quickly. There was only a small stump left, and she gently ran her fingertips over it before he wailed and came hard, a fountain of black cum and blood spurting into his own mouth and onto its tongue as it moaned helplessly and twitched.

She let it rest for a moment after that, then her fingers slipped along his new hole, plunging one into the small hole that was left. A strangled gurgle escaped him as he tried to get away, but she didn’t hear his complaints or words to stop, so she held the shade down, working another finger into his cock hole slowly. Roanoke wailed in pleasure, shaking and squirming happily as she fingered him open. She got a third finger into his hole, then two into his dripping cunt, and he almost choked, eyes rolling into his head as another orgasm hit it like a brick wall. His hands clenched around her wrist as he jolted and gushed in both holes around her fingers, cum slicking her fingers and dripping as she pulled the digits out.

Another rest allowed, and then she stretched his cock hole again, this time with two fingers spread wide as she lifted her skirt and took her cock out, rubbing the tip against his hole. A weak murmur of no’s filled her head, but no safeword, and when she squeezed his thigh in a silent question, he only squeezed once. It was fine, her shade was okay, and she was happy as she slowly sunk her cock into the tight and soaking wet hole that was once Roanoke’s cock. It was disgusting and depraved and so dirty, but she fucking loved it, especially when Roanoke whimpered so cute like that. Once she bottomed out as much as she could, she started fucking him quickly, pounding into the poor abused flesh of his cock hole and spreading it wide while Roanoke sobbed and pawed at her tits.

Her balls made wet slapping noises as they smacked against his drenched cunt, and she made sure to put power into her thrusts until the slapping of her balls became too stinging for her and she eased up. Roanoke was in heaven, tongue lolling as she fucked into him happily, and she smirked as her words came tumbling out. “Barely even a mouthful, your cock, Ro. You finished it in one big bite and a little nibble, such a tiny little cock you have. But now it’s just a cute hole for me to fuck and cream,” she giggled and Roanoke flushed deeply, its body heating and its cock hole fluttering around her. She cursed and sped up even more, crying out as she slammed in deep and came hard in its hole.

The shade smiled as she came, pulling out enough for him to cum as well without being blocked, and he sobbed happily at the release. She pulled out slowly and watched her cum and his sloshing around in his little hole, then groaned as his tongue flicked out and scooped every bit out and into its mouth. Her shade murmured something about a bath and she giggled with a nod, helping it stand a bit and almost carrying Roanoke into the bathroom before setting him in the tub and filling the water up around him.

She made sure to join him when he was calm, and kissed over its face and chest as they washed one another off and transferred them both into bed. She stripped their sheets and grabbed a fresh blanket to share as Roanoke slowly fell asleep, its arms stretched out for her to climb into. She smiled and curled up with him, eyes shutting.

“Good night, Ro, I love you,” she murmured.

_I love you as well, Ellie_ , he replied quietly before falling fully asleep, his human following soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my teratophilia blog for more monster fucking goodness: https://terato-imagines.tumblr.com  
> The blog is NOT for anyone under 18, you will be blocked if you're not 18+
> 
> Want to commission me? Click here: https://terato-imagines.tumblr.com/Commissions, or https://over-imagine-watch.tumblr.com/Commissions


End file.
